Just Another Fundraiser
by Moonwisp
Summary: The SWA wants to go to the beach again, but needs to hold a fundraiser to do so. What happens when Rangiku is put in charge of the fundraiser? ShunNan, UkiUno, IchiRuki, HitsuHina, RanGin, slight IsaneKira, eventual KiyoneSentarou. Full summary inside!


_Just Another Fundraiser_

Chapter 1: The Idea

A/N: Here's the full summary! Sorry for any OOC-ness that may occur. By the way, Ichigo is in Soul Society. Also, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are still in the story. Rukia was almost executed, but it wasn't due to Aizen's plot. Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of any other way to write this. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. ShunNan, UkiUno, HitsuHina, IchiRuki, RanGin, slight Isane/Kira, eventual Kiyone/Sentarou.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, a male, owns Bleach. I am a female. 'Nuff said.

The SWA has decided to do a fundraiser so that they can afford to go on another beach trip to the real world, and put Matsumoto in charge of coming up with and organizing it. Matsumoto does indeed set up a fundraiser…but not exactly like what the others in the SWA were thinking of. Now, the members of the Shinigami Men Association will be put in a date auction. Who is going to bid on who?

Nanao quietly pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and continued doing her paperwork. _Why did I, of all people, get put in a division with the laziest taicho in existence? _She paused in her quick scribble. _Then again, why did I accept to be the fukutaicho if I knew that taicho was so lazy?_ Nanao shrugged as she began the never-ending paperwork.

"Oh Nanaoooo!" a girly voice shouted. Nanao knew that there was only one person that could be so perky in the middle of the day, when nearly everyone was inside doing paperwork instead of dealing with the steady summer heat. Matsumoto-san.

Matsumoto skipped into the office where Nanao always was in the middle of the day. Nanao sighed and turned to Matsumoto, knowing full well that if she didn't, Matsumoto would begin to rant about how Nanao never had any fun.

"What's up, Matsumoto?" Nanao asked wearily, not sure if her best friend just wanted to gossip or was there because she needed to tell her something.

"There's a SWA meeting in ten minutes!" Matsumoto said happily. "And you know that you and Unohana-san are the only two who can keep the meeting together!"

"Unohana-_taicho_," Nanao corrected. "She is of a higher ranking than you, Matsumoto-san. Therefore, we must call her taicho.

Nanao's busty friend scowled. "Nanao-san, you are a stick in the mud. When do you ever have fun? Gin, Kira, Shunsui, and I are going drinking tonight. You should come with us!"

Nanao sighed. She had turned down many invitations from Matsumoto and her taicho to go drinking with them. "Matsumoto, you know I don't drink."

Matsumoto pouted, "Fine, Nanao. You never have any fun."

Nanao ignored Matsumoto's comment and said, "We'd better get going. Don't want to be late to the SWA meeting. Otherwise, Yachiru will be following us around asking for candy in return for her forgiving us being late. Matsumoto winced and agreed. The two began to leave when Nanao remembered her captain napping on the ground next to her desk. _Taicho, don't do anything stupid while I'm out._

"Let's begin this meeting, already!" Yachiru complained, impatient as she was. A few of the others murmured in agreement.

"Matsumoto-san and Nanao-san are not here yet," Unohana said in her always-kind, always-patient tone. Right as she said that, Matsumoto and Nanao shunpoed into the room. "I take back my words," Unohana amended. "We may now start this meeting."

Nanao began in a serious voice, "As you all know, we had a fun time at the beach in the real world. I was thinking that we could do that again. However, with the budget we have, we cannot go at this time. I propose that we hold a fundraiser."

"That's a great idea, Nana!" Yachiru exclaimed. "I think that we should put Rangiku-san in charge of this fundraiser!"

Nanao sweatdropped and replied, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Yachiru-san?" Nanao liked her best friend, but she also knew that she could be a little over-the-top, or worse. Inappropriate.

"Although Matsumoto-san is a little…wild, I agree that she should be in charge of this fundraiser." Unohana chimed in. "She will be able to make this fundraiser into something that everyone will want to attend."

"Yay, Rangiku-san! You get to organize this fundraiser! I know that this time, we can devise a plan to finally get Momo and Shiro together." Yachiru said in her high-pitched, bouncy voice. Momo blushed and bowed her head so that no one could see her face.

_Poor Momo_, Nanao thought. As one of Momo's close friends, she knew that Momo happened to _really _like the captain of Division 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They had been friends ever since they were children and knew everything about each other. Over time, Momo grew to have a crush on Toshiro, and Toshiro became overprotective of her. However much Momo tried to conceal her feelings, the attempts always failed. Somehow, Toshiro was the only one who didn't know.

"Alright, I think that this meeting is done, would you agree, Yachiru?" Unohana interrupted the silence, trying to save Momo from any further embarrassment.

"Agreed! Bye-bye everybody!" Yachiru shouted. "Hey, before I go, where's Bya-kun? I want more candy!"

Snickering, Rukia pointed Yachiru into Byakuya's direction, knowing that her brother was extremely annoyed by the young lieutenant. Yachiru quickly left the meeting in search of candy for her never-ending crave.

"That was rather cruel, Rukia," Nanao pointed out. Murmurs of agreement echoed across the room.

Rukia shrugged. "Nii-sama needs excitement every once in a while. He is so quiet and it sometimes worries me. Yachiru makes his life a little less quiet. Plus, she annoys him. Which is definitely a bonus."

Laughter filled the room, until the only one not laughing was Nanao. "Excuse me, but I need to make sure that my taicho hasn't burnt the division down." Nanao shunpoed out of the room before anyone could protest. After Nanao left, the women slowly filed out, one thing on all of their minds. _Nanao-san and Kyouraku-taicho are meant to be together._

Rangiku Matsumoto shunpoed into her quarters. She knew that pulling off a fundraiser by herself was a big task, and she would have to think up some ideas. However, being Rangiku, she quickly got sidetracked by a bottle of sake and thoughts of Gin.

_I know that many find Gin a little strange, but he is kinda cute. I mean, he's always smiling, no matter what! I know that he probably only thinks of me as a friend, but I can't help but to have a crush on him. Our relationship seems to be like Momo and Toshiro's…that's it!_

Rangiku knew what the fundraiser would be. It would be a way that she could get Gin out on a date with her and Toshiro out on a date with Momo. And then, she had another thought. She had a way to get Nanao on a date with Kyouraku. Now all she needed was a certain someone. She called up a hell butterfly, gave it its message, and sent it off to find Lisa Yadomaru.

With Isane at her side, Unohana shunpoed back to the Fourth Division medical center. _Poor Momo-san. She likes Hitsugaya-taicho very much. It's a shame that he hasn't noticed…or acted on his own feelings._ Unohana, although feared by even Squad 11, was a motherly figure. She liked to watch over the Gotei 13, and in times of need, many would go to her. So, she knew that Momo liked Toshiro and Toshiro liked Momo. She also knew that both of them were too scared to act on it. This seemed to be the case with many members of the Gotei 13, including herself and her lieutenant, Isane. However, there was also a rule banning relationships between members of the Gotei 13. _Oh, Ukitake-san. I wish I could tell you how I felt. I know that the doctor isn't supposed to fall in love with the patient, but it just happened over many, many years. If it weren't for that stupid rule that Yama-jii came up with, we might have been together by now._

Unohana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her lieutenant ask, "Unohana-taicho? Are you alright?"

Unohana looked at Isane with a sad smile on her face, "Yes, I'm alright, Isane-san. Thank you for asking."

Being Unohana's lieutenant, Isane knew that there was something wrong. "Taicho? Is it that rule against relationships that Yama-jii created?" With a nod from Unohana, Isane continued, "Taicho, most of the shinigami in the Gotei 13 hate that rule. I hate it, you hate it, my sister hates it, even if she is still in denial." Unohana had to smile at that. Everyone knew that Ukitake's third seats acted like they hated each other, but were actually just in denial that they liked the other. Isane continued, "And I know that there are more of us that hate the rule. But honestly, I believe that if you truly love Ukitake-taicho, then no rule could stop you. Besides, the only way you get in trouble is if you get caught." Isane had a sly smile on her face.

It was times like this that Unohana knew that she had picked the right lieutenant. "Thank you for that, Isane-san. I may like to act as a motherly figure to shinigami, but I suppose I need someone to turn to also."

"That's why I'm here, Taicho," Isane replied. A silence split between lieutenant and captain. Isane broke the quiet and timidly asked, "Taicho? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Isane-san. That's also part of why I am here. To guide others when they need assistance." Unohana said.

"Do you know who…by any chance…Kira may or may not have a crush on?" Isane had a worried look on her face.

"Do I? Yes. Can I say? I am afraid not. If you really like him, go ahead and talk to him a little more. I think that everything will fine." Unohana wore her calm smile.

Wide-eyed, Isane replied, "Taicho…"

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Unohana said, more like a question. Isane hugged Unohana tightly before running off in Kira's direction.

"Ah, young love. Wonderful isn't it, Unohana-san?" a male voice whispered into Unohana's ear. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ukitake-san," Unohana began, "It is not polite to eavesdrop. How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that your young lieutenant has taken a liking to someone. You did a good thing, Unohana. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now." Ukitake said in the tone he used whenever he was trying to make Unohana feel better.

"I certainly hope so, Ukitake-san. I just hope that she doesn't get in trouble. That rule that Yama-jii made up is stupid. He says it was to keep rifts between the squads or the captain and vice-captain from occurring, but I think that it would actually help."

"Yama-jii made that rule up because he knows that he will never be able to get a girl anymore. Especially not one as beautiful as you, Unohana."

Unohana deeply blushed; she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that they were pink. "Has hanging around with Kyouraku-san finally gotten to you?" she joked.

Ukitake laughed for a second at her retort and replied, "It's a possibility. After all, I have been hanging around with him for 200 years. Just like I've been hanging around with you for 200 years."

Unohana smiled. "True, true. I hope that doesn't qualify me as an old lady now."

"It might," Ukitake said. He knew that he was going to get it for that comment, but he didn't care.

"Ukitake-san, that was not very nice," Unohana pouted. "Prepare to be chased." Laughing, Unohana chased Ukitake around the front lawn of the medical center, shunpoing from place to place. It was only when Ukitake burst into a fit of coughing that Unohana stopped. "Ukitake-san? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Unohana-san." Ukitake coughed up more blood due to his tuberculosis. Worried, Unohana whisked Ukitake inside to calm down his coughing and then to give him his weekly check-up, which both of them had forgotten about until then.

Momo shunpoed to the 10th District. She knew that her white-haired friend would be in his office, as always, doing paperwork-both his and Matsumoto's. Quickly, Momo fixed her hair, hoping that it didn't look too messy.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed as she stepped into Toshiro's office.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," Toshiro replied in a strict voice. Still, the young captain couldn't keep a small smile from creeping onto his face as he continued to fill the paper in. Of course, he didn't let his childhood friend see this. "Do you know where Matsumoto went, Momo? I seem to have an impossible amount of paperwork to finish by tonight and she is nowhere to be found."

Momo thought for a moment. "She's probably off organizing the new fundraiser that the Shinigami Women Association will be holding. Hopefully it won't be anything like the attempted calendar." Momo and Toshiro shuddered at the memory. All of the members of the SWA were trying to get pictures of the male captains, both appropriate and not. It was not a good memory for many shinigami.

Silence passed between the two. Momo piped up, "Shiro-chan? Maybe I could help you with your paperwork."

An exhausted face looked up at Momo. "Are you sure, Momo? I know that you have paperwork for your own division to complete."

"I'm sure. Anything I can do to help make up for Rangiku's…general laziness. She really is a good person, Shiro-chan." Momo replied, taking a stack of paperwork from Toshiro.

"I know that. She is a good person. And a good lieutenant. I just wish she did a little more work." Toshiro replied.

Silence passed between the two as they both worked on their stack of paperwork. When Toshiro and Momo finished their stacks, Toshiro suddenly remembered something. "Momo…don't I need to sign all of those?"

Momo smiled at her crush. "Nope. I signed them for you. Your welcome!"

Toshiro sweatdropped. "Momo…that's against the rules. You could get yourself in trouble if Yama-jii found out. I would hate for you to get in trouble on my account."

Momo laughed. "Don't worry! I've signed for you before on things. Look!" Momo shoved a piece of paperwork into Toshiro's face.

"Fine, Momo!" the icy captain replied. He could see that the signature was exactly like his. There was no way anyone, not even the Commander Captain, could tell that Momo had signed it.

Momo smiled triumphantly. "Shiro-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You let me call you Shiro-chan." Momo pointed out.

"…I didn't notice." Toshiro quickly said. How he wished that he could tell her the truth. His real feelings. But it was impossible to, all because of the rule banning relationships between those of the Gotei 13.

Momo replied with a witty tone in her voice, "Sure you did, Shiro-chan."

"MOMO!" Toshiro yelled in a pretend annoyed voice. Of course, Momo knew that he wasn't really annoyed.

With a giggle, Momo shunpoed away into the 10th Division, Toshiro hot on her tail. "Momo, you'll never get away! After all, I'm the captain of this division! I know every square inch of it!" the captain shouted.

Momo laughed and kept on shunpoing away from her childhood friend.

A shinigami from Squad 10 was walking in the barracks when suddenly, he saw Lieutenant Hinamori appear and disappear almost as quickly. He knew that his taicho, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was only a few seconds away. Sure enough, five seconds later, Toshiro shunpoed in and then out.

It warmed the shinigami's heart to see his taicho with a smile on his face. Only when he was with Hinamori did he see that smile, and it was the only sign that the 10th Division Captain may not be as icy as everyone thought. The shinigami smiled and continued on his way.

Rukia Kuchiki shunpoed into one of her familiar friends, Ichigo Kurosaki. She loved to bicker with him, and although she had tried to stop it, she knew that she had fallen head over heels for him.

"Sorry, Ichigo!" Rukia said, a little startled.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "It's alright, Rukia. Where were you going in such a hurry, Shorty?" Ichigo mentally laughed. He knew that she hated the nickname, but it was often the fuel for the beginnings of their playful banter.

"Hey! Who are you calling Shorty, _Strawberry_?" Rukia retorted angrily. She knew that he hated the nickname, but it got him to talk to her, and Rukia would take any chance she could to talk to Ichigo, even if it was just fighting.

Ichigo laughed. "I'm calling you Shorty, baka." Rukia scowled with that response. She clearly hadn't thought that reply through very well.

"Oh, I'm the baka? You're the one that came into Soul Society with a group of your friends practically untrained, then broke into Seireitei, and almost got killed on multiple occasions just to save my life!" Rukia replied.

"You call me a baka for risking my life to save yours?" Ichigo said, his head hung slightly, enough to give him an air of sadness.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that, Ichigo! You know that, don't you?" Rukia replied, on the verge of tears. This was not where she had wanted the conversation to go.

Ichigo paused before he broke into a large grin. "Of course I do, Shorty! Ha! You actually believed that I was really mad at you!"

"ICHIGO! You are going to get it!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"If you can catch me!" Ichigo laughed. He shunpoed away with Rukia giggling behind him, chasing him around Seireitei.

Nanao shunpoed into the office that she hoped was still there after leaving Shunsui by himself for an hour. After all, she knew there were still some stashes of sake that she hadn't yet found, and a drunk Shunsui often ended in disaster. Luckily for Nanao, everything was still in place. Even her captain was still in the spot she had left him, on the floor with his sakkat pulled over his eyes. Nanao looked outside and realized that it was getting late and she still needed Shunsui to sign all of the paperwork.

"Kyouraku-taicho," Nanao whispered into his ear after tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. No response. "Taicho…" Nanao tried again. No response. Nanao sighed, knowing that she had to use her last resort before she used a good old-fashioned bucket of water. "Taicho, I love you." Nanao whispered.

Shunsui Kyouraku smiled in his now-awakened state, and replied, "Finally, my sweet Nanao-chan realizes her feelings for me!"

Nanao had a sly smile on her face. "Taicho, I'm not your anything besides your lieutenant. And I take back the statement that I said to wake you up."

Shunsui sighed. "That hurts, Nanao-chan! Well, since you lied, I'm going back to sleep." He tipped his sakkat further down over his face.

"Taicho! You have to sign this paperwork!" Nanao said impatiently. "This needs to be turned in by 9-o-clock tonight and you still have to sign it all!"

"Fine, Nanao-chan." Shunsui got up and saw piles of paperwork on his desk. He glanced outside to see the position of the sun. It was about 4-o-clock. "My sweet Nanao-chan, we still have plenty of time to turn this in. I see no reason to sign it right now."

Nanao promptly pulled out her infamous fan and whacked Shunsui's hand with it, leaving a red mark. "Taicho, I am not yours."

Shunsui happily hummed. "Someday you will be, Nanao-chan! Even if you don't think so!" Nanao scowled at her taicho as he closed his eyes. She quickly picked up a large pile of paperwork and dropped it on his chest before Shunsui fell back asleep. "Okay, okay, I'm up!"

"Good. Now would you please sign that paperwork, taicho? We have a reputation to keep here in the Eighth Division." Nanao replied.

Shunsui nodded with a smile, but behind that smile was a devious mind, thinking up his next plot to get out of signing the paperwork. All he needed was for Nanao to not move. He placed the stack of paper in front of Nanao, and then asked, "Nanao-chan, would you mind helping me up? I seem to be turning into an old man."

"Taicho, you really aren't that old," Nanao said, but reluctantly put out her hand for Shunsui to grab. Shunsui grabbed it and with Nanao's help, pulled himself up.

"Thank you sweet, lovely Nanao-chan." Shunsui flashed a smile at his lieutenant, one that would usually make girls weak in the knees. He saw, however, that it had no effect on Nanao. _Someday_, he thought, _that smile will work on her._

"Taicho? You can let go of my hand now." Nanao said. Her annoyed expression was plastered onto her face, as it often was around her taicho.

"Sorry, Nanao-chan. I forgot." Shunsui smiled again. Nanao rolled her eyes. And then, Shunsui carried out the second step of the plan. He took a few steps forward, and tripped over the paperwork. As he began to fall, he felt himself fall into Nanao and knock her over along with the stack of paperwork.

The result was a rather awkward situation for Nanao. Shunsui was on top of her with his hands on either side of her. Her hands were lying on Shunsui's chest from trying to keep her taicho from squishing her.

"T-taicho?" Nanao stammered as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She realized that this was the first time that she had ever been close to speechless around her captain. "This is a most inappropriate position to be in."

"I apologize, Nanao-chan! That was rather clumsy of me!" Shunsui said in a fake apologetic voice. He extended a hand to help his lieutenant up. She took his hand, and as she stood up, Shunsui couldn't help but notice how perfectly his hand fit into hers. Shunsui pulled Nanao close and Nanao looked up at Shunsui. For a few moments, his gray eyes were locked with her violet ones.

Shunsui spoke when he remembered that he had to carry out the rest of the plan. "Oh dear, Nanao-chan! It seems I accidentally knocked over that paperwork that you worked so hard on organizing! I'm afraid that you will have to reorganize it! I would help, but I don't know how you organized it."

The confusion in Nanao's eyes vanished and turned to anger instead. "You…planned that, didn't you, Taicho?"

"Now would I do that, just to escape from signing some paperwork?" Shunsui asked playfully as he walked out of the office.

"Oh no, Taicho! You are going to come back here and help me whether you like it or not!" Nanao shouted. Shunsui grinned and began to sprint with Nanao running after him. After a while, the pair began to shunpo around Division 8.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this! I'm sorry I didn't do a one-shot of what the Rangiku/Gin pair was doing while all of the other pairs of shinigami were fooling around playing shunpo-tag. I'll update soon!

v-Look at that poor little button, just waiting to be clicked.-v


End file.
